The Jewel of My Journey Book I: Kanto
by Skye-Yue
Summary: *HIATUS* *BEING REDONE*


Hello.............awkward.....ummmm............................. THIS IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

I've heard of people copying others and if that happens to me, Y O U A R E D E A D M E A T. I love you.

**_13 Years ago.........._**

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_"Push Maya! Push!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Whahhh! Whahh!"_

_"It's a beautiful baby girl! Sweetie, it's the baby we always wanted!"_

_"Oh thank god!" *pant pant* "Her name is Amber."_

_"That's a perfect name for a perfect baby girl. What do you think, Growlethe?"_

_"Growl..."_

_"Tell Dalia and tell her and her month old son the good news!"_

_"Ok....." *opens front door.* "Wait.... what's this?"_

_A Flareon looks straight up at the new dad with an egg in it's mouth. She hands him the egg and runs off._

_"What is it Daniel?"_

_"It's a Pokemon egg..."_

_The egg begins to shine._

_"It's starting to Hatch!"_

_"Eevee. Eevee." *Hops on the bed by the baby and curls up with it.* "Eev...." *Snores*_

_"How weird Daniel..."_

**_Now......._**

"Hurry up Jewel! We're gonna be late!" Amber cried.

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" _Cried Jewel, an Espeon, back. using telepathy.

Amber and Jewel ran to Pallet town from the outskirts of Veridian City. "Almost there!"

Amber burst through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Cried Professor Oak, Maya, Joseph(Amber's 11 year old brother) and Dalia.

"Thank you_." "Thank you_"

"Now," Prof. Oak said. "Let me check all your Pokemon while you're here."

"okay! Come on out!"

"Blastoise!" Said Blaze, Amber's First official Pokemon.

"Nuzleaf!" Said Jimmy, the Pokemon that always hung on to Amber like she was his mother.

"Hmmph." Mumbled Aaron, the Lucario that Amber had raised from an egg that she had found in the Tree of Life.

"Awoooo!" Howled Romeo, the Mightyenta, also who was Amber's first caught Pokemon.

And on account of that there wasn't a lake inside her house, Amber could not bring out Trickle, her beloved Gyrados.

"Ah, yes. Blaze," The Prof. said," You're looking fabulous as always."

"Blast." said Blaze smugly.

"Jewel, let's look at you."

_"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much. before we came from the Sinnoh Region, I had a checkup from the Nurse Joy in Canalave City."_

"Is that so?" Dalia asked sweetly.

_"Yes." _Jewel said as she licked her paw. "_ That is exactly the case. But that Nurse Joy needs to be more gentle!"_

At that everyone laughed.

Aaron looked at Jewel and Yelled (telepathically!), "_You idiot! Now's not the time to fool around! we need to get stronger to beat that Canalave Gym leader!"_ He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "_Stupid Bastiodon."_

" Wait, did you say Sinnoh Region?" Dalia asked.

"Yeah." Amber replied. "Why?"

"Have you seen Ash? He hasn't called lately and I'm worried."

"Well," Amber admitted, "I didn't even know he was in the Sinnoh region, and even if I did, I doubt he would remember me. It's been what? 10 years?"

"Hey sissy?" Joseph asked. "Can we have a Pokemon battle? Aaron said he wanted some training in right? Well Mr. Mime and Venusaur are itchin for a battle!"

Aaron perked up and looked at Romeo and Jimmy, who, were fast asleep on the floor. "_ I don't think they'll be happy if you wake them up."_

Romeo's ears perked up and he growled.

"_He said he'll be up in time for the battle."_ Jewel translated. _"And that Jimmy won't."_

"Well..." Amber thought as she pondered over her problem. "I could use Snowball... or Allie..... or even Hailey........ OOH! I know! I'll use Dewdrop!"

"So It's settled!" Maya said. "A 6-on-6 Battle! First side with all Pokemon out loses?"

"Fine by me!" Amber said.

"Let's get it on!" Joseph agreed.

"The battle will start in 10 minutes." Professor Oak decided. "That should be plenty of time for you to get prepared!"

"Alright!" The two siblings said as they raced up to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

It's Terrible! But i promise IT WILL GET BETTER! Read and respond!

Please!

Por Favor!


End file.
